Crimson Blood
by Whisper in the Night
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at school. At all her other schools, she's never fit in. Basically, she was a social outcast, not to mention she has 'problems' at home. Will this school be any different?
1. Playground School Bell Rings Again

Crimson Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, the cast, or anything else having to do with the show, except for this, and a few other, stories. HAPPY NOW?! ^_^  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic, and it goes by the song; Hello, by Evanescence. The song won't be written in with the story, but each chapter will be titled with verses from the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Playground School Bell Rings Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell signalling the start of another day sounded throughout the hall; the almost empty hall. A raven-haired girl walked slowly down it, head bent towards the ground, books in hand. She wore the uniform that all girls attending the school were required to wear, including the skirt that was too short for this girl's taste. She turned down another hall, and came up to a door with the numbers, 246, etched into it. Quietly, she turned the doorknob, and opened it up, then walked into the classroom. She didn't look up at anyone, but she was aware at all of the stares she was getting. She handed a note to the teacher who sat at a desk in the front of the room, who glanced down at it for a moment, then quickly stood up and went over to the girl. "Class, we have a new student today. This is Kagome Higurashi, and I expect you to give her a very warm welcome." The teacher said, patting Kagome on the back reassuringly. The introduction was followed by many whispers and murmers coming from around the room. "Kagome, you can take a seat... over there, in that empty seat by Inuyasha." She told her, pointed to where she indicated, "Inuyasha, please raise your hand so Kagome can see who you are." Boredly, a guy with oddly silver hair, amber eyes, and... were those dog ears on his head?! raised his hand. After looking up to see who Inuyasha was, Kagome quickly lowered her head back down and made her way to the seat. She rarely lifted her head the rest of the hour, but remained staring downwards, as if the wooden desk held some interest to her.  
  
The teacher, whose name she found out was Mrs. Tonokye, continued to drone on and on, until finally, a bell rung out once again, and Kagome headed off towards her second class, ignoring the many stares she was still recieving. She reached the class just seconds before she would be counted as late, and waited for the teacher to assign her a seat. He set her next to a girl with black hair that was up in a ponytail. Once again, Kagome kept her head down, and the whispers continued. About half-way through the class, the teacher had to go down to the office for a few minutes, giving the class a while to talk. Most of it, as you probably could have guessed, was about the strange new girl that was now in their class. The girl that Kagome was sitting next to leaned over suddenly. "Hi, I'm Sango. You're Kagome, right?" The girl said. Kagome looked up, not expecting someone to actually talk to her. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, Sango." Kagome forced a smile onto her face, though it didn't reach her eyes; they rarely ever did. "Do you want to sit with me and some friends at lunch?" Sango asked, oblivious to Kagome's fake smile. Being talked to was one thing for Kagome, but being invited to sit with someone at lunch? At all of the other schools she went to, she was an outcast that no one would want to hang out with. 'Oh well,' Kagome thought to herself, 'Pretty soon I'll be named an outcast again, so why not do this now... before she won't want to be seen with me.' "Sure, I'd love to." Kagome told her, forcing another smile. Just as Kagome leaned back in her seat, the teacher walked in again, and the class went on as scheduled. 'Only one more class before lunch.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, it was lunchtime. Kagome quickly bought her lunch, and went in search of Sango. Before she knew it, someone grabbed her arm from behind, almost making her drop her food. She turned to see it was Sango. "Hi Kagome," She said to her, dragging her towards a table. "Hi," Kagome replied. They stopped in front of a table that was currently seating two people. "Okay, guys, this is Kagome," Sango said, indicating towards the said girl, "Kagome, this is Inuyasha, and that's Miroku." She now pointed to each of them in turn. Kagome once again gave a fake smile, and set her food on the table. She then felt someone patting her shoulder. She looked over to see Miroku standing there, and odd expression on his face. "Welcome to the school!" He said, a little to enthusiasticly. Her eyes went wide as she felt his hand slip down to her butt, and start rubbing it. "Hentai!!!" She screamed at him, before punching him in the stomach, sending him hurtling to the ground. The other two couldn't help but start cracking up at the sight of the dazed Miroku laying on the ground, on the line between reality, and his own little dream world (which was probably filled with a bunch of pretty girls). Kagome was fuming, and a furious red blush was creeping up her cheeks. "You'll have to excuse him, Kagome, he has a severe case of 'Wandering Hands'." Sango told Kagome between many laughs, "But don't worry, you can hurt him all you want if he does it again." Kagome didn't say anything, but started eating her lunch, not noticing a certain amber-eyed, silver-haired guy watching her.  
  
After she finished her lunch, she quickly got up to throw it away. She was just about to the trash can when a voice came up beside her. "Hey babe, how's about you and me go see a movie this Friday?" Kagome quickly turned to see who was talking to her. "The name's Kouga," A guy with long brown hair up in a ponytail, as well as a brown tail on his backside, said, offering out a hand. "I'm not interested," Kagome said coldly, turning around and heading off towards the trash can again. Kouga stood there, mouth-open as if it was the first time someone rejected him. After coming to his senses, he ran up to Kagome again. "Oh, come on. We'll have fun!" He said, refusing to give up. "I said I didn't want to," Kagome told him, growing aggravated. "Please? Come with me, babe." Kagome turned around sharply to face the guy. "I have a name, and it's not babe! It's Kagome! Get it through your thick skull!!!" Kouga looked taken back when she insulted him, but quickly regained his compossure. "Okay, Ka-go-me! Will you go with me?" "No!!!" Kagome all but shouted. She turned around to leave once more, but Kouga grabbed her shoulder, refusing to let go until she agreed to go out with him. Suddenly, someone pushed Kouga away and into the wall, "She said no Kouga!" Kagome looked around to see, who else, but Inuyasha there, fury in his eyes. Kagome muttered a thanks to him, then walked outside to sit underneath the shade of a tree. Many thoughts, such as 'Why am I so accepted here?' ran through her mind. Of course though, she couldn't answer that. 


	2. Rain Clouds Come to Play Again

Crimson Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series, the cast, or anything else that has to do with the show except for this story and a few others. *Sniff* *Sniff*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain Clouds Come to Play Again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened last time:  
  
"Hey babe, how's about you and me go see a movie this Friday?" Kagome quickly turned to see who was talking to her. "The name's Kouga," A guy with long brown hair up in a ponytail, as well as a brown tail on his backside, said, offering out a hand. "I'm not interested," Kagome said coldly, turning around and heading off towards the trash can again. Kouga stood there, mouth-open as if it was the first time someone rejected him. After coming to his senses, he ran up to Kagome again. "Oh, come on. We'll have fun!" He said, refusing to give up. "I said I didn't want to," Kagome told him, growing aggravated. "Please? Come with me, babe." Kagome turned around sharply to face the guy. "I have a name, and it's not babe! It's Kagome! Get it through your thick skull!!!" Kouga looked taken back when she insulted him, but quickly regained his compossure. "Okay, Ka-go-me! Will you go with me?" "No!!!" Kagome all but shouted. She turned around to leave once more, but Kouga grabbed her shoulder, refusing to let go until she agreed to go out with him. Suddenly, someone pushed Kouga away and into the wall, "She said no Kouga!" Kagome looked around to see, who else, but Inuyasha there, fury in his eyes. Kagome muttered a thanks to him, then walked outside to sit underneath the shade of a tree. Many thoughts, such as 'Why am I so accepted here?' ran through her mind. Of course though, she couldn't answer that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome remained sitting under the shade of the tree for a while staring up at the sky. There was still about ten minutes left until she needed to go back to class. 'That Kouga guy was such a jerk,' Kagome thought angrily to herself, 'But why did Inuyasha help me? He was probably just being nice.' Kagome continued to think, until her mind was worn out. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Someone asked from behind her. "No, go ahead." Kagome replied, not bothering to look who it was. "Are you alright?" The person asked, after sitting down. Kagome recognized the voice this time, and looked to see Inuyasha sitting there, a hint of concern in his eyes. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said to him, leaning back on the base of the tree. "Okay, well, just checking." He replied to her, looking around the courtyard for a while. There were a few moments of awkward silence, before Kagome spoke, "I should probably go back inside." She stood up, and walked off, leaving Inuyasha by himself at the tree, now his turn to think.  
  
Kagome managed to get by the rest of the day without any problems. She found out that she had two more classes with Sango, and one more class with Miroku and Inuyasha. As the last bell of the day rang, Kagome quickly raced to her locker to get her backpack and books. Once she was done packing up her things, she made her way to the front doors of the school. Her shoulders slumped as she saw the weather outside. The sky was cloudy (unlike how it had been at lunch) and rain was beating down hard. Kagome didn't have a car yet, and she hadn't thought of bringing an umbrella to school with her. Sighing, she opened the door, and walked out into the rain, heading home.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a passanger seat of his older half-brother's car. He watched the rain beat down on the window, and just as Sesshoumaru, his half-brother, pulled away, he made Kagome's figure out, walking through the rain. He was about to tell Sesshoumaru to offer her a ride, but quickly changed his mind, having only known her for a day. Besides, he didn't even know where she lived.  
  
Drenched in the rain, Kagome slowly opened her front door to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she quickly stepped inside and dropped her soaking backpack on the floor. 'Crap,' She thought, 'Now all my homework is going to be ruined!' Sighing, she took off her shoes, and went up to her room to change, completely forgetting to clean up the water she dripped on the floor. Once she was in dry clothes, she went back downstairs to start cooking dinner for herself and her father. He was never usually in a good mood when he got home from work, and even madder if dinner wasn't ready. Kagome pulled some ramen out from the cupboard, and started fixing it.  
  
She finished making it just as she heard the door open and slam shut. "What the fuck?!" She heard her fathers heavy voice boom from the front room. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what he saw. The water on the floor. "Kagome! Get in here now!" Quickly, Kagome left her spot from the kitchen, and went to see her father. His eyes were bloodshot, and she could tell he was drunk by the way he was having difficulty standing up straight. "What the fuck is this, Kagome?!" He yelled at her, pointed towards the soaked floor. "I forgot to clean it up. I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly, bending her head down to look at the floor. "What was that?" Her father asked, roughly reaching down to tilt her chin up, "You forgot to clean it up?! You better damn well clean it up now!" With that, he reached out to her face with his other hand, and slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor. Kagome neither cried or let out a whimper, but got up on her hands and knees. She had learned one thing while living with her father; never show weakness. Spotting an old ratty cloth on the floor, she reached over to pick it up, but her hand was kicked away by her father's foot. "You're going to get your punishment before you clean it up." He said harshly to her. Before Kagome had time to stand up, her father had pulled his foot back again, and sent it flying into Kagome's side, knocking her to the floor again. She once again tried to get up, but recieved many more kicks in the side. When she refused to try and stand up again, her father reached down to pull her up by the collar of her shirt, her feet dangling above the ground. He curled one of his hands into a fist, and brought it to meet with her stomach. Kagome let out a small gasp, having the wind knocked out of her, and tried to regrain her breath. Her father let go of her shirt, sending her to the ground with a thud, and left to the kitchen, but not before kicking Kagome in the side once more.  
  
Kagome heard a crack as his foot collided with her side, and she knew she must have a broken rib. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Kagome thought to herself, then everything in her sight went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See the attractive button in the bottom left-hand corner? Well, if you click it, you might get another chapter! So CLICK IT DARN YOU!!! ^_^ 


	3. Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing?

Crimson Blood  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately for myself, I do not own Inuyasha or 'Hello' by Evanescence. *Hangs head down* If I did own Inuyasha, Inuyasha would love me, not Kagome or the wretched beast, KIKYOU!!! DIE KIKYOU!!! I HATE YOU, BITCH!!! Well, moving on. And, if I owned 'Hello' (But even cooler, Evanescence) I would take all the fame and fortune for myself. Obviously, none of that has happened... YET (I'm still working on the whole, 'Inuyasha love-thing', but once it is complete, I promise you, HE WILL LOVE ME!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!).  
  
Inuyasha: To put all of that in shorter words, Whisper does not own Inuyasha, and she is a psychopath. ^_^  
  
Whisper: -_- Well anyways, this chapter is dedicated to all of MY (Mwa ha ha, they belong to me!) readers, who reviewed, and even more to those who read, reviewed, and were patient enough until I got back from my vacation. Thanksies! ^_^  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updating-ness. I've been super busy lately, not to mention I was out of town over Spring Break. So, as a gift to all of my readers (Oh I just love calling you guys/girls MY readers! ^_^), I will either try to make this chapter really long, or I will add more than one chapter really quickly. ^_^!!!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome heard a crack as his foot collided with her side, and she knew she must have a broken rib. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Kagome thought to herself, then everything in her sight went black.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome awoke, a sharp pain up in her head, as well as in her side. Her eyes remained closed, afraid to see where she was. Then it all came flooding back. Her coming home from school. Her father finding the water on the floor, and then giving her, her 'punishment'. He had been drunk. She had smelled the booze on his breath, and his physical appearence signalled it as well.  
  
Slowly, not knowing what to expect, Kagome opened her eyes. She was staring up at the ceiling of the front room of her house. Using her arms to prop herself up, wincing while doing so, she managed to get into a sitting position. Looking down, her insides lurched at what she saw. She was sitting in a puddle of blood. Her own blood. Looking now at her side, she saw a deep gash in it. How she got it though, she hadn't a clue. He had kicked her and punched her, sure, but nothing to make her bleed. Or had he? She passed out for all she knew, though for how long, she was unsure.  
  
Using all of her strength, she got up onto her feet. Feeling dizzy once she was able to stand straight, she quickly rushed over to the living room, and fell down onto the couch. The pain in her side reminded her that she needed to get it cleaned up, and quickly too. She was still bleeding, not as much as before, but blood was spilling slowly onto the couch. Gripping the couch cusion, she slowly pushed herself up once again, and headed off towards the bathroom. She finally made it there, and got out the first aid kit. Spotting some large pieces of guaze at the bottom of the container, she pulled it up to her side to see if it would fit. There was still a little bit left showing, so she grabbed another piece, and held that up as well. Not seeing any part of her wound, she got out some medical tape, and wrapped it around her waist, securing the guaze. As she stood up once again to leave the bathroom, she felt another pain sear through her chest. She grabbed the part where it was coming from, which happened to be her ribs, and closed her eyes, as if the pain were too much. Then she remembered. She had heard a crack just before she became unconsious. The rib was, with no doubt, broken.  
  
Seeing there was nothing she could to about her rib, she tried her best to ignore the pain, and went back to the living room to lay down. She wouldn't be able to go to the hospital for her injury, because they would probably ask her how it happened, and she couldn't tell them it was her dad. Ever. She could just lie to them and say she tripped, or got into a fight at school, but then there was still the expense. She doubted her father would pay a hospital bill for her broken rib, or it might have even been more than one rib.  
  
Hearing no sounds from anywhere in the house; upstairs, or downstairs, Kagome knew her father wasn't home. He would most likely be out all night then. He did that often. So, sensing no danger, Kagome drifted off into a restless sleep. Her nightmares were filled with many images of her father, angry as always, and hating her more than ever, but there were always pleasant sights. Things before. . . it. . . happened.  
  
Waking in a cold sweat, Kagome looked out the window to see that it was dark outside. It must have been 3:00 in the morning or so, but her father still wasn't home. That was good. Kagome still needed to clean up her bloody mess, and if she didn't, she would be in more trouble than before. Most people would wonder why Kagome didn't just report her father for child abuse, but the answer was; she couldn't. He was the last remaining person in her family. Her mother, younger brother, and grandfather had died in a car wreck two years before, and since then, her father had become addicted to alchohol, and drugs. Kagome knew that what her father was doing to her was wrong, and she was always scared to be around him, but she had always looked up to him when she was younger, and a little part of her wanted to hold his old heroistic look. It was as if, she was trying to hold on to it, to keep the old memories of when he was the perfect role model, in hopes that, that side of him would come back. Of course, she knew already that it would never come back, but she still just had to hold onto it, and not give up hope.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
After cleaning up the mess, Kagome wandered up to her room, and fell asleep in her bed, still fully dressed in the bloody school uniform she was wearing.  
  
She awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Sleepily, she reached over and turned it off. She slowly got out of bed, remembering what had happened the previous day, and changed into her spare uniform. After brushing her hair and teeth, and doing everything else to get ready for school, she timidly made her way downstairs. Seeing no one around, she let out a small sigh of relief, and headed off towards school. She didn't bother eating breakfast, for it seemed that her appetite was lost.  
  
When Kagome was about half-way to school, someone behind her called out her name. Turning around, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, all walking towards school. Sango ran up to Kagome, and Miroku and Inuyasha, ran to catch up. "What's up?" Sango questioned after greeting Kagome. "Uh, n-not much," Kagome stuttered, the thought of last night still in her head. "Are you okay? You look kind of dazed or something." Miroku piped in, a slightly concerned tone in his voice. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Kagome said, curious as to why he bothered to worry. "You sure?" He questioned again, unaware of Kagome's will to end the conversation. "I said I'm fine!" Kagome said coldly to him, turning away to start walking again. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and just shrugged his shoulders, telling him that he too didn't know what her mood swing was all about. "Women," Miroku muttered under his breath, and ran to catch up with Kagome and Sango, who had also started to head off towards school.  
  
No one else questioned Kagome on the walk to school, but continued on with some show that must have been on TV last night. Kagome though, wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but on her own thoughts. "Kagome!" She heard Sango practically yell at her. "What?" Kagome jumped, startled by her sudden voice. "I asked you if you saw the movie last night!" Sango said, a bit aggravated. "Oh, uh, no." Kagome replied, not even knowing what movie it was they were talking about. The other three continued on talking, leaving Kagome to her mind.  
  
Once they reached school, they all went their seperate ways, except for Kagome and Inuyasha, who happened to have the same first class. They sat down in their seats just as the bell rang, and went to work. Well, Kagome went to work that is. Inuyasha was to busy thinking about a certain someone, and sneaking glances at her occasionally.  
  
'God! Why the hell am I so damn attracted to her?!' The question fired through his mind, 'I mean, look at her, she's not even the slightest bit physically attractive! Besides! I've got a girlfriend already! Stupid mind!' Though, as much as he tried to lie to himself, he couldn't help but think that she was really beautiful. It was her attitude that drew him to her. She was so... mysterious. No, that wasn't it. She was really secretive, and for some reason, he wanted to know more about her. That was it. He was drawn to her secretive ways.  
  
Giving up on the conversation he was having with his mind, he silently went to work. At long last, the bell finally rang, and they were able to escape Mrs. Tonokye's class, also referred to as the Classroom of Hell.  
  
The next class Kagome had, was with Sango. That class went on as usual, boring. Sango had left ahead of her, after the bell rang, telling Kagome to sit with her again at lunch, Kagome agreed, and went down the hall towards her locker. Her next class, she had with no one she knew, so she didn't really talk at all there. Once the bell rang, she was about to head down towards the cafeteria, but when she was just about there, someone pushed her into an empty classroom.  
  
The door slammed shut behind whoever had pushed her in, and quickly, Kagome looked around to see who it was. She recognized her as one of the girls in the class she just came from. Kikyou, was her name, or at least Kagome thought it was. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Kagome asked her, infuriated. She wasn't answered, but instead, shoved up against the wall by Kikyou. The pain in Kagome's chest and side returned once more, from the impact of the wall. She winced a little, but soon wiped it off her face, not to let Kikyou see any signs of weakness. "You know, I don't really care about what the hell you're up to, but I'll tell you this. Stay. Away. From Inuyasha!!! If I catch you with him again, I'll be sure to tear you limb from limb!" Kikyou threatened, then just as soon as she had entered, she let go of Kagome, and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kagome fell to floor in a heap, grasping her side and her ribs with her hands. After a few minutes, she realized that Sango was probably looking for her, and she slowly got up and headed towards the cafeteria once more. She had no idea about why Kikyou had done that. She barely even knew Inuyasha! Besides, the only reason she was around him really, was because of Sango. Letting go over her side, she quietly got her lunch, and sat down at the table. "Where were you at?" Sango asked Kagome, as soon as she sat down. "I, uh, got lost." Kagome lied. It was a good excuse, since this was only her second day, and she wasn't too familiar with the school yet. "Ok, whatever." Sango said, as if the excuse was good enough for her, and went back to talking with the guys. Kagome, however, tuned out what Sango and the others were talking about. Instead, she was busy thinking about what had just happened between herself and Kikyou. Why was it any of her business if she hung out with Inuyasha or not? Unless Kikyou had a 'thing' for him, then there was most likely nothing else that would bother Kikyou about Kagome being around Inuyasha. Besides, if Kikyou did 'really' like Inuyasha, why would it bother Kagome? She wasn't interested in Inuyasha. He was just a guy she had known for a little over 24 hours, and she didn't know anything about him! Kagome spent most of lunchtime thinking silently, and picking at her food, not eating any. Finally, after she had quit trying to think, and gotten tired of Sango and the other's coversation, she spoke up. "I'm gonna leave now," she said quietly, almost a whisper. Either she spoke quietly because of the pain in her chest that had returned, or she just needed some time to herself, and spoke quietly so no one would hear here and try to stop her from leaving. She grabbed her lunch (that still hadn't been eaten), and got up from the table. A pain seared throughout her body, and she realized her wound must have reopened. She clutched her side, and winced slightly, but quickly let go when she realized her mistake. Her friends must have seen her pain, because they were all staring at her with odd expressions. As quickly as she could (without hurting herself even more), she turned around and headed away from them, throwing her trash away on her way out to the school courtyard. Maybe there she would actually get some piece and quiet.  
  
Kagome walked over to the same tree she sat beneath the day before. Resting her head back on the tree's trunk, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.  
  
*******************Back in the Cafeteria*******************  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked the guys, as Kagome hurried away. "No idea." Was Miroku's reply, and Inuyasha simply shrugged. There was a worried expression on his face, as he watched Kagome race outside. 'She looked like she was in pain...' He thought to himself, 'Not to mention she was acting strangely this morning.' "I'm gonna go now too." Inuyasha told the others, picking up his lunch, and hurring towards the trash can.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched their other friend leave the table, and once more, shrugged their shoulders. "You think Inuyasha has a thing for Kagome?" Miroku asked Sango after a few moments. "I doubt it. I mean, after all, he IS going out with Kikyou and all." Sango said, though her tone was unsure. Kikyou was the bitch of the school, but everyone (excluding Sango, Miroku, and now Kagome) thought she was so great. What Inuyasha saw in her, was hidden from everyone them. Of course, Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha and Kikyou were going out. She simply thought that Kikyou had a crush on Inuyasha, and was trying to prevent anyone else from getting in her way. Obviously, Kagome hadn't thought long enough on that subject.  
  
After throwing his lunch away, Inuyasha walked outside where Kagome was headed, carefull not to let the other two see him. Once he was outside, he spotted Kagome sitting by herself at the same tree as yesterday. Slowly, he walked up to her and sat down, carefull to keep some space between them. Kagome obviously hadn't heard Inuyasha, as her eyes remained closed. For a moment, he thought that she might be asleep, but quickly, he caught a salty scent around her. She had been crying. He could see the red streaks on her face, left by the tears, and he saw one slide down her face and burst on her arms that were wrapped around her knees. Though, Inuyasha doubted she was crying out of pain. Well, out of physical pain, that is. It seemed as if she were emotionally hurt, though he couldn't be too sure about that.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, startling her as she jumped, and turned to see who it was. Immediately, she wiped her face to rid of the tears. Though the redness in her eyes and on her face was still visible. "I'm fine," She replied, in a barely audible voice, even with Inuyasha's sensitive hearing. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, after he made out her answer. Kagome simply nodded, lowering her head towards the ground. "You kind of had us worried back there at lunch." He went on, trying to block out the image of her sitting there, head lowered, as if there were nothing left in the world for her to look forward to. It made you sad just to look at it. She usually had the veneer of a cheerful person, but right now, Inuyasha was seeing the truth beneath all those false things. Kagome looked up after hearing Inuyasha's statement. "W-worried?" Kagome stuttered, not sure she had heard correctly. No one had ever 'worried' about her. Well, except for her mom, brother, and grandfather... and her dad... once. Now, three of those people were dead, and one didn't see the real Kagome whenever he looked at her. He just saw some piece of filth that was an expence to him. "Well, yeah!" Inuyasha said, shocked that the news would come as surprising to Kagome, "You just kind of, 'ran away', not to mention, you looked like you were hurt." Kagome's heart sped up rapidly. Inuyasha was just inches from the secret in her life, that she must KEEP secret from everyone else. "Oh, well, I'm sorry I had you guys worried." Kagome said quietly, lowering her head down once more. "No need to apologize... but, you're sure you're alright? I mean, you looked like you were in pain when you left." Once again, Kagome nodded at Inuyasha's question, "I'm fine. I just, uh, tripped this morning, and I sort of cut myself." "Okay then," Inuyasha said, doubt hidden in his voice. He knew that Kagome was hiding something from him, but he hadn't the slightest clue what. Feeling like he shouldn't try to pry any further, he, as well, leaned back on the tree trunk. His gaze remained locked up at the sky, while Kagome's faced down, towards the grass and the dirt.  
  
Eventually, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, and Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. "Well, see ya around," Inuyasha said, before turning around and walking off. "Sure," Kagome replied after he had left, and she to went to left, to get her stuff for her next class.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll look over it as soon as I can, and if I feel like it's long enough, I'll leave it at that for now, but if it's not, I'll add another chapter ASAP. 


End file.
